


MALE BONDING WEEKEND

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: Ty and Zane swap out weekend Sidewinder plans for a rough scene but end up in over their heads.





	MALE BONDING WEEKEND

MALE BONDING WEEKEND

Ty’s been struggling with his mental health, so Zane arranges with a local dom to keep us both naked in chains for a weekend with some pretty rough treatment. It starts out good, he has us show up, strip down, starts out with some medium intensity abuse. After a few hours we’re chained with arms overhead chest to chest, balls tied together and tits clamped to each other’s, gagged. Looking into each other’s eyes, covered in sweat as he flogs our backs us and belts our asses and the backs of our thighs, getting into it. Zane can tell Ty is entering subspace, which is great for clearing his head. After a while the dom he escalates to whipping, which we had negotiated as being OK. Ty especially wanted a rough whipping; Zane was willing to go along; I like pain and all that, it makes my dick hard but I can live without it. Ty however craves having control taken away and enduring torture from time to time. I think it harkens back to when he and Nick were kept as POWs and tortured by the Afghans all those years ago. In any case, it helps keep his demons at bay and his head on straight. So, over the last couple years I’ve agreed to let him submit solo to doms he finds online; or we’ll put on a show at a rough club, Ty strapped to a St Andrews cross and bare to the waist or just in a jockstrap to be flogged by me or someone who volunteers from the crowd; or more rarely, as in this case, we’re both going to spend the weekend in full slave mode. We figured we’d get our pain and endorphins in during the day and evening as the dom worked us over, then be kept in chains in his dungeon and fuck all night before another pain session in the morning. If the dom wanted us to suck him or if he wanted to buttfuck one of both of us, that was ok too, although the guy focused mostly on the pain he would inflict, and wanting to see pictures of us naked before agreeing to host us for the session.

We negotiated the basics for the weekend, and checked the dom out; he seemed legit and that he would respect our limits and give us what we asked for. Neither of us is opposed to taking more or going off script, as long as it’s within the reasonable scope of what we asked for. So when the whipping seems to get out of control we both start to get worried. Ty’s back is bloody, with lashes that will for sure leave scars. Mine aren’t as severe, but certainly more than we were expecting. We lock eyes, both clearly worried that we’ve gotten in over our heads. But the writhing and muffled screams coming from both of us as the dom whips us clears our minds and we let it happen.

After an hour we’re both hanging in our chains. It’s early evening by this point. Struggling and trying to avoid the whip has tugged the clamps off our nipples, eliciting screams and leaving red scrapes. However the rawhide cord used to tie our balls together is still secure, even though we almost tore each other’s testicles off as the struggled and pulled away. We learned from that, and ended up mostly pressing our pecs and stomachs together to try and withstand it together and minimize the individual suffering. We certainly bonded together, eyes wide open and each of us feeling it when the other took a strike of the whip.

He takes us down, still in chains, puts us on the cold cement floor, and removes our gags. We figure the rough part is over; maybe we can withstand this after all. Bottled water is put out for us, and he leaves us alone. Even though the water seemed like it had been sealed, after an hour it’s obvious he spiked it with something, probably mild muscle relaxants. He comes down later in the evening, brings two fuck benches out into the center of the space, and pretty easily manhandles us over them. The chains are replaced with wrist and ankle restraints and leather straps secured tight across our lower backs and around our waists. Slave collars are buckled on our necks. We look over at each other, still a bit out of it, but aware of what he must have in mind for us. We’re blindfolded, then see the flash as pictures are taken.

Nick was surprised when we said we had plans for the weekend. All of Sidewinder was planning on hanging with us in Balto, but we bagged out. He checks the local craigslist m4m board and scans a bunch of ads. Most of them are the usual losers, but then he comes across one that piques his interest. The pic is of two men strapped to fuck benches, shot from behind, showing their asses. One smooth and muscular, the other hairy and tight. Nick’s cock stiffens in his pants. He scans the copy. “Taking all comers. 2 masc built dudes secured for buttfucking. As many as possible. No condoms. Can use mouth to warm up before getting in line. Pick between smooth muscleboy and hairy fit dude.”

Nick replies to the ad with a chest pic, and a hardon pic. The dom has had lots of replies, but is pretty selective about who gets to fuck his prisoners. Still, he has half a dozen lined up and new replies are hitting his inbox every few minutes. Right away he says yes to Nick based on his pics, especially with the mention that he’s an ex-marine. When Nick pulls up and parks his car, the house is dark. The dom lets him in, and leads him down to an airtight, soundproofed playspace. The lights are low but sure enough, the two men are strapped to fuck benches side by side. Another dude is already there, using the mouth of the smooth muscular guy. The dude is gripping the muscular dude by the biceps for traction, but also hiding Ty’s USMC tattoo. Nick’s eyes roam over the broad back of the muscular man strapped to the fuck bench. “You worked him over pretty hard,” Nick says. The dom replies, “Yeah kinky fucker wanted to bleed.” “I went easy on his buddy though,” he adds, clearly joking. Nick glances over at the other prisoner; sure enough he’s fit and toned, but the smooth muscular prisoner is more Nick’s type. The guy getting sucked nods at Nick. He has his shirt off and his fly open, his thick cock disappearing into the muscular guy’s mouth. “I’m warming up with muscleboy here, but I’m gonna fuck the hairy dude,” he says. “Why don’t you whip it out and do the opposite, have the hairy guy suck you, then switch and we can fuck them at the same time.” That sounds great to Nick, who has his eyes glued to the beefy ass of the smooth guy. He goes around to the head of the hairy man, opens his fly, and offers his half hard dick to the guy. “Lick it,” he says. The guy starts to do so as Nick removes his shirt. He’s got pale, porcelain skin and a light dusting of red chest hair in his pec valley, around his nipples, and thickening out down below his navel. He and the other guy touch each others’ pecs and tweak each others’ nipples. It’s good to have some no strings fun, Nick thinks to himself. Although this certainly isn’t what he imagined he’d be doing this weekend in Baltimore. Soon he’s slipping all the way into the guy’s throat, fully hard. He’s ready to fuck some ass. The other guy is too. They pull out and move around to the prisoners’ butts, and switch men. Nick spreads the guy’s musclebutt, which is totally smooth. He can see the guy’s balls dangling below, also smooth. His buddy is already prodding the other guy’s hairy hole, so Nick lines up as well. They thrust at the same time. The muscle guy he’s fucking grunts but takes it. The hairy dude doesn’t react as much.

Soon they’re fucking deep but still taking it slow. A few other guys have arrived, some are observing, one is getting sucked by the guy Nick is fucking. He seems to like being used at both ends. Nick picks up his pace so he can cum. He wants to watch the newcomer fuck the muscleboy, then maybe after a while he’ll be recharged and can take another crack at that fine ass. Soon Nick is slapping his hips against the guy’s butt cheeks which are jiggling with each thrust. He reaches under and feels the guy’s hardon; he’s rock hard and leaking. The dom in charge tells him, “Don’t let him cum,” so Nick lets go of the guy’s dick. He notices the hairy guy on the other fuck bench is still limp. Must not be enjoying himself as much. Finally Nick’s torso tenses up, he grunts and calls out, and unloads into the guy’s ass. He swats the guy’s butt as he pulls out, leaving a trail of slime on his smooth asscrack. At the same time the guy using his mouth pulls out to take Nick’s place. The guy strapped to the bench has a brief reprieve, so the dom in charge tips a bottle of water to his mouth. The prisoner clears his throat after he drinks and says, “Thank you, Master.” Nick halts in his tracks; that voice is familiar. Only now does Nick look more closely at the guy’s body, and he spots the USMC tattoo which he had missed before. No, it couldn’t be. But then he quickly glances over to the other sub, strapped down next to him… tall, fit and lean, longish dark hair… looks like Zane. Oh holy shit. This is what Ty and Zane were up to for the weekend. He wonders if they’re truly here willingly. It looks like that’s the case. He knows Ty in particular is into some rough stuff, and he’s hard a bit about the shows Ty and Zane put on at the rough leather club, but that’s nowhere near as intense what’s going on here. Nick isn’t sure what to do, but the guy nudges him out of the way and sinks this thick cock into Ty’s ass. Nick steps aside, buttons up his fly and watches as a couple other guys arrive.

Most guys finish up and leave after shooting off. A few stay around to enjoy the show, and maybe recharge for another round. As long as no one touches the cocks of the two men on the fuck benches, the dom allows pretty much anything else. One guy slapped Zane’s face a few times while he was face fucking him. Both of them have had their balls tugged on. Ty’s been rimmed a couple times. Nick sticks close, and gently rubs his hand over Ty’s relaxed pecs and belly, playing with his nipples. Nick has always wanted access to Ty’s body, and to fuck him, but not like this. Ty has stayed rock hard the whole time, but Nick avoids his dick. At one point the dom in charge is busy and there’s a brief lull in the cock sucking, so Nick leans down and whispers in Ty’s ear. “Six. It’s me, O. Are you guys here willingly?” Nick sees Ty freeze up, then give a quick shake of his head. 

Nick asks the dom in charge if he can invite another couple buddies. The dom asks to see pics. It’s Digger and Kelly. “Hell yes, especially that black dude,” the dom in charge says. Nick fires off some texts. Half an hour later a majorly muscled black guy and a lean cage fighter type build white dude have arrived. Both of them strip off their shirts and take out their dicks. The black dude is majorly hung, and he’s circling the bound men on the fuck benches, stroking his cock as he waits his turn. The dom in charge doesn’t notice that Nick and him are whispering. The cage fighter build dude is using the hairy guy’s mouth. Finally the muscular dude’s mouth is free, so the black dude prods his mouth and starts getting sucked. The two guys being sucked touch each other and talk a bit between kissing each other. Damn Nick thinks, they’re really putting on a show, but it’s hot watching Digger and Kelly lock lips.

When Digger and Kelly position themselves behind the two men’s spread asses, all hell breaks loose. Badges are shown, shouts to get on the floor, etc. Mostly they don’t care if the guys there for sex get away, but they for sure want the dom in charge to go down. Digger tackles him while Nick and Kelly cuff him. The other guys are all sent on their way. Ty and Zane are taken down off the fuck benches. It’s awkward and embarrassing to be seen like that, but it had to be done. Nick takes the dom to the police station to be booked. Digger and Kelly see to Ty and Zane’s injuries, but when it’s time to leave Ty halts everyone and looks over at Zane. Zane just nods. Soon Ty and Zane are again on the fuck benches, not restrained this time, but both taking cock up their ass after getting the guys hard with their mouths. Digger is ploughing Ty; he always wanted a crack at Six’s ass. And Kelly is bottoming out in Zane. Both men get barebacked, but they also both get jerked off while being fucked. Ty bellows loudly when he splatters the floor. Zane just grunts, his huge load spurting forcefully straight down. Turns out Sidewinder had a male bonding weekend after all.


End file.
